


No One Gets Lost on a Well-Worn Path (art)

by Cock-speed (Lautremonde)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bruising, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, mild depiction of the aftermath of violence, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lautremonde/pseuds/Cock-speed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for YellowWolf's "The Road Less Traveled (No One Gets Lost on a Well-Worn Path)," for the Teen Wolf Superbang</p><p>
  <i>Summer break had started, all was quiet in Beacon Hills and Stiles had never felt more anxious. It felt like they were caught in the eye of the hurricane, lulled into a false sense of security by blue skies and a bright sun. Stiles needed to get out for a while, he just needed to be, so he packed up his stuff, got in his jeep and drove, out of Beacon Hills and out of the state, on a quest to find some kind of inner peace and a better sense of purpose in the dysfunctional group he had come to rely on for his survival. Of course, because this was his life, it didn't take long for him to stumble into the territory of a pack of werewolves with a years old grudge against the Hale family and a hunger for revenge.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Gets Lost on a Well-Worn Path (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road Less Traveled (No One Gets Lost on A Well-Worn Path)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656310) by [Yellowwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowwolf/pseuds/Yellowwolf). 



> Click for high resolution images!

[ ](http://imageshack.us/a/img163/7530/rlt1.jpg)

[ ](http://imageshack.us/a/img201/8516/rltlast.jpg)


End file.
